


Cannibal Princess

by whatacunningboy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a princess, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is always bitching about never having a Sweet Sixteen. So Will finally throws him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.

Will glanced back at Hannibal and blinked a couple of times before he opened his lips slightly with surprise in his eyes. Hannibal had a completely serious expression on his face. It was unmoving and sure. There was a couple of moments of silence and awkwardness. Will chuckled to stop the awkward air, but then looked at him with a confused expression. His eyebrows burrowed and his hands on his hips.

“A sweet 16?” Will repeated.

“Yes.” Hannibal made sure that he was strict in his tone, “When I first arrived to America, I saw the celebration of adolescent into adulthood. I find it unfair that I did not have this celebration for myself.” Will chuckled and rubbed his hands on his jaw.

“You’re an adult.” Will burst whatever fantasy Hannibal was conjuring up in his head, “More importantly you’re not a 16 year old girl.” Hannibal let his shoulders slouch slightly.

“I do not see how that would be an issue.”                                                                                                                                                                                 

“You’re not 16! If anything you are five times that age.” Will moved a chair out and sat next to Hannibal.

“Excuse you, Will.” Hannibal leaned back on his chair, “I am not as old as I may appear.” Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He later realized that he had called Hannibal old.

“I meant four times older than a sixteen year old girl.” Will said with an apologetic tone, “Are we going to keep on discussing this? You promised dinner.”

Hannibal sighed and stood from the table. “Maybe if I had sweet sixteen, I would make dinner quicker.” Hannibal muttered under his breath, hoping that Will would not hear him.

“Oh my god.”

***

Hannibal walked by their bedroom and saw Will laid on their bed with a book in his hand. Hannibal was carrying a stack of towels, which he placed inside of the closet in the hallway, before he walked into the room. Hannibal laid next to Will and nuzzled up close to Will’s side. Will smiled and placed his book on his chest.

“What are you reading?”

“One of yours.” Will smiled and brushed Hannibal’s bangs back.

“Which one?” Hannibal took the book and smiled slightly,

“I wrote this during my teenage years.”

“Let me guess…”

“Specifically, sixteen.”

Will stood up and placed the book back on nightstand before leaving the room. Hannibal watched him leave and ran after his husband.

***

The night was dead silent except for the sound of flesh ripping apart by blunt instruments. The man could not even scream. However, he felt everything. He felt the knife stab into his chest and slowly saw its way through each layer into his muscle until the bone was felt. Hannibal held him down from swatting. He stuff his mouth with the fingers they had cut off during the few moments he was asleep. Hannibal glanced at Will who was cutting away and smiled. Will had blood on his cheeks and his lips were spread in a slight smile. He was so unaware over the fact that he was smiling.

Finally, Will cut carved the skin and he dug his fingers into the man’s chest cavity. The gooey blood kept on bleeding out from his body and onto the floor. The man jerked up, until he fell onto back against Hannibal’s body. Will watched the man’s eyes. He watched as the life was dug out of his chest and brought onto his own hands. Hannibal watched Will in amazement and in endearment. He turned back to Hannibal and left the heart on the man’s chest shyly.

“What are you planning to do?” Will asked as he wiped the side of his face with the back of his hand.

“Perhaps we need another piece to complete the portrait.” Hannibal took the heart and placed it back in the chest.

“What piece is that?” Will watched Hannibal work didactically with his hands.

“A tarot card—the Tower.” Hannibal explained. Will nodded, but then glanced back at Hannibal.

“Really? The 16th fucken card of a Tarot deck?!”

“Will, please.”

“Nope! That's it! You can clean alone. I'm going to wait in the car.”

Will stood up and moved to the car.

***

“Will, where are we going?” Hannibal walked slower as Will pulled him along.

“It’s nothing bad.” Will rolled his eyes as he pulled him through the corridor of a hotel. Hannibal glanced around and did not anything that would give him an idea as to what was waiting for him on the other side of the hallway. 

“You said, you’ve never had a Sweet 16.” Will smiled and turned back to Hannibal before opening the door, “Well, here it is. Your very own Sweet 16.”

Will pushed the door open. It revealed a large hall decorated in hues of red and burgundy. Hannibal took in every design carefully planned. Will smiled at the reaction that Hannibal had. It was everything the man had seen.

There was music being played, the lights were dim, and there were people eating. Obviously hired people from Will, because Will had no intention of having people that would offend Hannibal there. There was the centre table with the cake that was four feet tall. The sides were decorated as through there was blood dripping. Hannibal turned back to Will, who was holding a tiara.

“Well, you wanted it and here it is. Happy Sweet 16.” Will lifted the tiara and Hannibal let him put it on his head. The tiara was studded with diamonds and it had the number 16 in the middle with a heart. Hannibal fixed it so it would not fall and kissed Will.

“Did you plan all of this alone?”

“Yes. Only I know your tastes.” Will chuckled.

Hannibal's eyes beamed as he noticed the details on all the decorations and how carefully thoughtful everything was. Will glared at the people that he passed by so that he did not hear a word about Hannibal wearing a tiara. Will sat down with Hannibal at the centre table. He handed him a plate of food and a glass of water. Hannibal glanced back at Will.

"No, wine. You're at a Sweet 16 party." Will said before Hannibal could protest.

"Will, you seem to have forgotten the ceremonies of Sweet 16's." Hannibal mused as he drank from the glass. Will chuckled and shook his head.

"Just eat."

Hannibal ate and watched the people around him for a moment. As soon as half an hour past, there was a hush in the crowd. Will stood up and there was a seat placed in the middle of the room. Will led him to the seat. Hannibal watched Will bring out a beautiful pair of heels which were studded in red stones and not too tall.

"Oh, Will..." Hannibal smirked, "You did your research."

"Only for you."

Will slipped off Hannibal's shoes and placed the heels on him. The heels were going to look extraordinarily taller than he was. Will was a little afraid that the man might fall over (he secretly hoped that Hannibal would be against this, but he seemed fine with the idea). The music started and it was time for the dance with the fathers. Will helped Hannibal stand up.

"Seeing as how it would be nearly impossible for you to dance with your father. I brought someone who could symbolise your father."

Hannibal saw Chiyoh come from behind Will. She smiled as she took Hannibal's hand and started to dance along with the music. Will stood by the sidelines and watched Hannibal glide effortlessly with each stride. He almost cursed him for being able to dance in heels. Will was sure he would have fallen on his ass by then. The dance was over and they waited a while to cut the cake. Will, Chiyoh, and Hannibal went to the centre table and Will handed Hannibal the knife. The music started and the crowd sang in unison. Happy Birthday to Hannibal, Happy Birthday to you, Hannibal smiled at Will. He thought of everything even though it was not his birthday. Hannibal cut the cake for Will and Chiyoh. He served himself the last piece before handing it over to the servers so they could serve it.

"This is everything I imagined, Will."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Hannibal." Will answered as he took a spoonful of cake, "You are the best princess here."

"Cannibal Princess."

"Yes, you are the best Cannibal Princess." Will chuckled and kissed Hannibal as Chiyoh stood up to leave them alone.

Hannibal would no longer talk about how he did not have a sweet 16.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
